Los Merodeadores, Simplemente Los Merodeadores
by SallyEvansLupin
Summary: Este Fanfic se trata sobre las vidas de Lily Evans y James Potter en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Al principio la historia se centrara mas en el personaje de Sally Evans, prima de Lily. Pero despues se centrara en los personajes de James y Lily


_**Los Merodeadores vs. Las Ángeles Adolescentes**_

Era una tranquila mañana hasta que...

-¡¡Sally!! ¡Despierta ahora!-gritaba una pelirroja llamada...

-¡Lilian Evans! ¿Que es todo este escándalo?-decía la señora Anne Evans, madre de nuestra querida pelirroja.

-Mamá. es que mi adorable-sarcasmo-primita no quiere despertar-respondió Lily.

-Sally, Sally despierta, llegaras tarde a...-pero no puedo terminar porque...

-Te mataré Black y a ti también Potter, los descuartizare y les daré de comer sus trocitos a las bestias que cuida Hagrid- gritaba entre sueños Sally.

-A mi ni me mires, no puedes culparla tú sabes bien porque además después de todo es una Evans y no puede faltarle nuestro carácter-dijo Lily al percatarse de la elocuente mirada que le dedicaba su madre.

-¡Sally despierta!- gritaron al unísono madre e hija.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es que ni dormir se puede ya en está casa!-Dijo una gruñona Sally.

-Bueno, ahora que has despertado, iré a servir el desayuno- dijo la señora Evans ignorando completamente el comentario de Sally.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo Lily.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto Sally sin percatar el tono recriminatorio en la voz de su prima.

-Las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Y por que nos levantamos tan temprano?

-Pues, ah, no lo sé, tal vez porque HOY es primero de septiembre.

-¿Y que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A HOGWARTS!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Como pude haberlo olvidado?!

-Tal vez por culpa de ciertos ojos dorados.

-No otra vez, ¡que no!, no me gusta Lupin.

-¿Lupin? ¿Por que le dices Lupin?

-Pues, porque es un maldito merodeador.

-Pero, si tu te llevas muy bien con ellos.

-Error, me llevaba muy bien con ellos, eso fue en el pasado, ahora desde esa maldita broma ya no soy más su amiga, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque Remus no es como Potter y Black, quiero decir, vamos Sally, él es tan tierno y amigable Remus...

-Pero ayudo en la broma y punto, se acabo.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a desayunar.

-Pues, que esperamos, ¡vamos!

Después de un nutritivo y delicioso desayuno, fueron hacia Kings Cross, para dicha de estas ¿adorables? primas, Petunia no pudo no pudo acompañarlas ya que se quedo a dormir en casa de su única amiga para no tener que despedirse del "dúo de raras" como ella solía llamarlas.

-Vamos Lils, apúrate-le decía Sally.

-Wow, ¿tan impaciente estás por llegar al expreso?

-Por supuesto querida perfecta prefecta- se burlo Sally de su prima.

Y dicho esto atravesaron la barrera para poder ir a la plataforma 9 3/4 seguidas de la señora Evans.

-Adiós Lily, adiós Sally, cuídense mucho por favor- decía una maternal señora Evans.

-Adiós mamá-dijo Lily y la beso y abrazo.

-Adiós tía-dijo Sally y repitió lo hecho por Lily.

Ya dentro del tren se pusieron a buscar a sus amigas.

-¡Miley! ¡Mikeyla!- gritaron Sally y Lily al unísono.

Miley Jonas y Mikeyla Hudgens eran las amigas de Lily y Sally, este cuarteto de amigas eran gryffindors de alma y corazón, estas chicas eran de las más bonitas de todo Hogwarts, según muchos superaban a todas incluso a las chicas que son más grandes que ellas ya que en este nuevo año empiezan el sexto curso. Pero no solamente tienen unos cuerpos envidiables y sumamente esbeltos si no que todas destacaban en alguna materia en especial, no como las demás chicas lindas del colegio que no tenían nada de cerebro en sus cabezas, en fin las habilidades de las cuatro gryffindors son:

Lily era brillante en Pociones y Encantamientos.

Sally era la mejor duelista de todo el colegio, excelente en transformaciones y también en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Miley era "la genio" en Astronomía y poseía el don de la adivinación aunque raras veces sus profecías eran verdaderas.

Mikeyla tenia una predisposición especial para Herbología y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Por estas grandes habilidades eran las chicas mas envidiadas de todo Hogwarts, aunque a ellas eso no les gustaba mucho.

-Hola Sally, Hola Lily-dijo Miley

-¿Que onda chicas?-dijo efusivamente Mikeyla

-Hola, ¿que tal su verano?-pregunto Sally.

-Bien, lo normal, ¿y ustedes?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Miley y Mikeyla.

-De lechuzas-respondió Sally en tono divertido.

-Chicas, debo irme, ya saben.....DEBER DE PREFECTA-declaro orgullosa Lily dicho esto no dio lugar a replicas y se marcho.

-¿Cuando aprenderá a decir adiós?-dijo una pensativa Sally.

-Sabes como es nuestra querida prefecta, no te hagas la tonta y dinos ¿por que rayos dijiste que su verano estuvo lleno de lechuzas?-exigió Mikeyla.

-No me hago la tonta-le reprocho Sally- solo me distraje, bueno les cuento, resulta que a Lily y a mi nos llegaban lechuzas todos los días y para invitarnos a un baile que dicen que será fantástico. Sabrán que con Lily rechazamos a todos esos idiotas sin cerebro...-pero fue interrumpida.

-Cuando entenderán todos esos idiotas que tú nunca serás de nadie y que Evans es solo mía-dijo James entre serio y divertido.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Sally.

-Oh, Sally, bonita, no te disculpes, no hay de que pedir perdón-Dijo James.

-Potter, por si no lo habías captado lo dije en tono sarcástico y por supuesto que yo no soy propiedad de nadie-le dijo Sally al pelinegro.

-Pero...

-Cornamenta, sabes que no vale la pena discutir con Sally, siempre nos gana discutiendo con sus SUPER-ARGUMENTOS-dijo un divertido Sirius Black.

-Tienes razón Canuto, es inútil, ella es muy ingeniosa y temperamental. Te acuerdas de esa vez cerca del algo que vino Quejicus a molestarnos y ella lo dejo sin palabras, eso estuvo sencillamente I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E-dijo graciosamente James.

-¡Pueden callarse par de tarados y dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí!-grito Sally a los chicos.

-¿Por que los insultos?-pregunto James.

-Por que se los merecen-dijo una dolida Sally.

-Wow, ¿aún enojada Sally?-le pregunto burlonamente Sirius.

-Cállate...

-Vamos Sally, volvamos a ser amigos-dijeron los chicos poniendo la cara de perrito que convencía a todos excepto...

-En sus sueños ¡ y para ustedes soy Evans!- les respondió Sally la única inmune a esa carita de perrito pateado, claro aparte de su prima.

-Lárguense de aquí, idiotas-Dijo Miley.

-Hey Jonas, veo que el verano te ha sentado de maravilla porque estas mejor que el año pasado-dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Miley.

-Cierra la boca Black- dijo una sonrojada Miley.

-Ciérramela tú-retruco el ojigris.

-Váyanse, su grupito de fans sin cerebro los espera-dijo Miley señalando hacia afuera del compartimiento donde, efectivamente, había unas cuantas chicas esperándolos.

-Ok, vámonos James, dejemos tranquilas a estas Ángeles Adolescentes-dijo Sirius y James sin siquiera replicar salio del compartimiento detrás de su amigo ojigris.


End file.
